ivetesangalofandomcom-20200214-history
Arquivo:Ivete-02.jpg
Ivete Sangalo nascimento 27 de maio de 1972 idade 42 anos Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva albuns;Pra abalar,Hora H,Beleza Rara,Ao Vivo e Carro Velho. Ivete Sangalo albuns;Ivete Sangalo,Festa,Clube Carnavalesco,Mtv Ao Vivo 10 Anos,As Super Novas,Ao vivo Maracanã,Pode Entrar,Ao vivo Madison Square Garden,Real Fantasia e 20 Anos. Ivete Maria Diaz Sangalo Candy conhecida como Ivete Sangalo em 1994 aos 22 anos fez uma banda chamou de Banda Eva.em 1994 fez o album Banda Eva pra abalar com músicas floresépico,alo paixão,pra abalar.em 1995 ela fez seu album Hora H com músicas me abraça, coleção, pegue ai,manda ver.em 1996 ela fez beleza rara com músicas beleza rara,levada louca,química perfeita.em 1997 ela fez o banda eva ao vivo com músicas Arere,vem meu amor,eva.em 1997 á 1998 Ivete sangalo teve substituir Xuxa no Planeta Xuxa por que Xuxa estava fazendo um parto.em 1998 Ivete Sangalo seu ultimo com a banda eva que é Eva eu e voce com músicas de ladinho e carro velho.em 1999 Ivete Sangalo deixou a Banda Eva e fez a carreira solo Ivete fez o album Ivete com músicas seu eu não te amasse tanto assim,canibal,tá tudo bem,to na rua.em 2000 ela fez o album beat beleza com músicas perere,a lua que eu te dei,bug bug bye bye,empurra-empurra.em 2001 ela fez o album Festa com música Festa,back to one,penso,astral.em 2003 ela fez o album no clube carnavalesco com músicas sorte grande,somente eu e voce,voce e eu e eu e vocejuntinhos.Ivete sangalo fez 10 anos de sucesso na arena fonte nova na bahia de salvador com músicas flor do reggae,faz tempo,céu da boca.em 2005 ela fez a super novas com músicas abalou,chorando se foi,a galera,quando a chuva passar.Ivete Sangalo fez um show ao vivo no maracanã com músicas berimbau metalizado,completo,não precisa mudar,ilumina,deixo,não quero dinheiro eu só quero amar,pais tropical.em 2008 ela e saulo fernandes fizeram um album infantil que é veveta e saulinho e a casinha amarela.em 2009 ela fez o album pode entra com músicas cade dalila,agora eu já sei,na base do beijo,meu segredo.em 2010 ivete foi cantar pela primeira vez nos E.U.A no madison square garden. em 2011 Ivete Sangalo cantou com Shakira no Rock ín Rio 2011.2012 ela fez o album real fantasia com músicas No brilho desse olhar,dançando,vejo sol e a lua.em 2014 ela fez 20 anos na arena fonte nova com sua nova música tempo de alegria. Ivete Sangalo na Banda Eva album pra abalar 1994 1.floresépico 2.alo paixão 3.nega retada,mulata assanhada 4.pra abalar 5.batismo 6.sedução 7.no meio das estrelas 8.adão 9.me de a mão 10.abadá 11.vagabundo absoluto Ivete Sangalo na Banda eva album Hora H 1995 1.Cupido Vadio 2.Beijo Veneno 3.me abraça 4.naná naná 5.tá na cara 6.nabucodonosor 7.coleção 8.pegue ai 9.querer 10.manda ver 11.pout-porrionda do berimbau,vi dois camarões sentados,paranue 12.neguinho blues[instrumental Ivete sangalo na Banda eva album beleza rara 1996 1.beleza rara 2.levada louca 3.onda de desejo 4.EVA,o bloco 5.saudade do ilie 6.menino do rio 7.tic tic tac 8.quimica perfeitaesp Netinho 9.É agora 10.idioma de paixão 11.chorando saudade 12.amei demais Ivete Sangalo na Banda Eva album Banda Eva ao vivo 1997 1.Manda ver 2.levada louca 3.beleza rara 4.alo paixão 5.vem,meu amor 6.leva eu 7.coleção 8.arere 9.me abraça 10.tão seu estúdio 11.pegue ai 12.miragem 13.eva 14.flores épico Ivete sangalo na banda eva album eva,voce e eu 1998 1.carro velho 2.nayambling blues 3.de ladinho 4.minha paixão 5.coração timbaleiro 6.frisson 7.pra colorir 8.fã 9.oi eu veia 10.esparre babá 11.digubelo 12.eva eu voce 13.mandalena Ivete Sangalo album Ivete sangalo 1999 1.Canibal 2.tá tudo bem 3.100 e o seu amor 4.música brasileira pra pular 5.monsieur samba 6.medo de amar 7.eternamente 8.to na rua 9.chuva de flor 10.tenho dito 11.destino 12.sá marina 13.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 14.bota pra fever Ivete Sangalo turne Canibal 1999-2000 1.intro/canibal 2.levado louca 3.carro velho 4.faraó 5.tá tudo bem 6.arere 7.dança do vampiro 8.de ladinho 9.tchan na selva 10.rala no pezinho 11.medley vem nenem,quebradeiracabeça 12.to na rua 13.sá marina 14.a latinha 15.canibal 16.marcas do que se foi cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Salvador 3.Recife 4.Rio grande do norte 5.Maranhão 6.Belo Horizonte 7.Florianapólis 8.São Paulo 9.Rio de Janeiro 10.Amapá 11.Ponta Grossa 12.Curitiba 13.Salvador 14.São Paulo 15.Porto Alegre 16.Brasilia 17.Belem 18.Planeta Atlantida 19.Goiania 20.Rio de Janeiro 21.Porto Alegre 22.Salvador Ivete sangalo album BEAT BELEZA 2000 1.Me deixa em paz 2.tanta saudade 3.perere 4.rosa roseira 5.bug-bug bye bye 6.a lua que eu te dei 7.postal 8.beat beleza 9.vira vira 10.quer que eu vá 11.meu abraço 12.romance muito louco 13.empurra-empurra Ivete Sangalo turne Beat Box 2000-2001 1.intro/canibal 2.levada louca 3.carro velho 4.tá tudo bem 5.to na rua 6.cabelo raspadinho 7.sá marina 8.eternamente 9.monsieu samba 10.medley;mandei meu cavaco chorar,agachadinho,ligeirinho,tchan na selva,lambatchan 11.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 12.vem meu amor 13.amor,i love you 14.back at one 15.zorra 16.arere 17.tindolele 18.canibal 19.medley;i will survive,can´t take my eyes off of you,celebraty,it´s raining men,holiday,wonder man 20.se eu não te amasse tanto assim cidades 1.Brasília 2.Recife 3.Minas Gerais 4.Maranhão 5.Curitibá 6.São Gonçalo 7.Salvador 8.Porto alegre 9.São Paulo 10.São Luiz 11.Goias 12.Copacabana 13.Vitória 14.Fernadópolis 15.Uberaba 16.Macapa 17.Recife 18.Salvador 19.Tubarão 20.Santa catarina 21.Manaus 22.Montes claros 23.Belém 24.Rio de Janeiro Ivete Sangalo album Festa 2001 1.ruas e rios 2.festa 3.astral 4.penso 5.meu maior presente 6.e tudo mais 7.o grande chefe 8.tum tum goiaba 9.aqui vai rolar 10.pop zen 11.em mim em voce 12.assimétrica 13.narizinho 14.back to onebrian mcknight Ivete Sangalo Turne Festa 2002-2003 1.festa 2.perere 3.canibal 4.penso 5.de ladinho 6.bug bug bye bye 7.arere 8.ruas e risos 9.toneladas de desejo 10.vamos pular 11.astral 12.a lua que eu te dei 13.tum tum goiaba 14.to na rua 15.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 16.back at one 17.empurra-empurra 18.levada louca 19.festa cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Salvador 3.Lisboa 4.Recife 5.Rio Grande do norte 6.Porto Alegre 7.Sergipe 8.Planeta Atlantida 9.Macapá 10.Ponta Grossa 11.Salvador 12.Porto Alegre 13.Copacabana 14.São Paulo 15.Sergipe 16.São Gonçalo 17.Porto alegre 18.Brasília 19.Belém 20.Salvador 21.Rio de Janeiro 22.Minas Gerais 23.Fernandopólis 24.Maranhão 25.Recife 26.Rio de janeiro 27.Tubarão 28.Santa Catarina 29.Salvador 30.Rio de janeiro Ivete Sangalo turne pier bahia 2003 1.céu da boca 2.toneladas de desejos 3.vamos pular 4.festa 5.perere 6.canibal 7.vem meu amor 8.nossa genteavisa-lá 9.deusa do amor 10.protesto do olodum 11.meu maior presente 12.i belong to you 13.penso 14.to na rua 15.empurra-empurra 16.levada louca 17.AE AE Cidades 1.Salvador 2.Juazeiro 3.Brasília 4.São Vincente 5.São Paulo 6.Campo Grande 7.Itapetininga 8.Teresina 9.Rio de Janeiro 10.Recife 11.São Paulo 12.Vitória 13.Recife 14.Porto Alegre 15.Fortaleza 16.Rio de Janeiro 17.Brasília 18.Natal 19.Porto Alegre 20.Belo Horizonte 21.Governador Valadares 22.Campinas 23.Socoroba 24.São Paulo 25.Curitibá 26.Porto Seguro 27.Salvador 28.Rio de Janeiro 29.Brasília 30.Porto Alegre 31.Vitória 32.São Gonçalo 33.Tamandaré 34.Salvador Ivete Sangalo album clube carnavalescos 2003 1.Brasileiro 2.ritmo gostoso 3.sorte grande 4.verdadeiro carnaval 5.só pra me ver 6.pan-americano 7.faz tempo 8.retratos e canções 9.devagar e sempre 10.vai dar certo 11.azul da moda 12.voce e eu,eu e voce juntinhos 13.natural collie 14.somente eu e voce moonglow Ivete Sangalo 10 anos de sucesso ao vivo na Arena Fonte Nova em Salvador na Mtv 2004 1.Eva,Alo Paixão,Beleza rara 2.vem meu amor 3.avisa-lá 4.de ladinho 5.arereTatau 6.carro velho 7.to na rua 8.empurra-empurra 9.chica chica boom chic 10.pan-americanade Daniela Mercury 11.Chão da praçade Margareth Menezes 12.Sorte Grande 13.festa 14.astral 15.só pra me ver 16.ile ayede Gilberto Gil 17.céu da bocade Gilberto Gill 18.faz tempo 19.a lua que eu te dei 20.se eu não te amasse tanto assimde Sandy 21.desperdiçoude Sandy e junior 22.coleção 23.flor de reggae 24.perere 25.canibal 26.Levada Louca Ivete Sangalo ao vivo no Rock´n´rio 2004 ao vivo em Lisboa 1.vem meu amor,nossa genteavisa-la 2.de ladinho 3.carro velho 4.arere 5.beleza rara 6.festa 7.sorte grande 8.Eva,Alo paixão 9.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 10.perere 11.canibal 12.Levada louca Ivete Sangalo turne Mtv ao vivo 2005-2006 1.vem meu amor 2.nossa genteavisa-la 3.de ladinho 4.arere 5.flor de reggae 6.chica chica boom chic 7.céu da boca 8.chorando-se foi 9.festa 10.sorte grande 11.faz tempo 12.to na rua 13.empurra-empurra 14.Levada Louca cidades 1.Porto Alegre 2.Vitória 3.Iguabá 4.Tamandaré 5.Rio de Janeiro 6.São Paulo 7.Santa Catarina 8.Salvador 9.São Gonçalo 10.Maranhão 11.Brasília 12.Tubarão 13.Manaus 14.Belém 15.Amapá 16.Lavras 17.Nova Iguaçu 18.São Carlos 19.Rio de Janeiro 20.Belo Horizonte 21.São Paulo 22.Atlantida 23.Jundiai 24.Cabo Frio 25.Curitiba 26.Porto Seguro 27.Minas Gerais 28.Salvador 29.Curitiba 30.Socoroba 31.Rio de Janeiro 32.Florianopólis 33.Belo Horizonte 34.Tubarão 35.Salvador Ivete Sangalo as super novas 2006 1.abalou 2.poder 3.pra sempre ter voce 4.a galera 5.eh maravilha 6.zum zum éCarlinhos Brown 7.cade voce 8.quando a chuva passar 9.na bahia 10.mega beijo 11.soy loco por ti america 12.chorando se foi Ivete Sangalo as super novas tour 2006-2007 1.Abalou 2.festa 3.Sorte Grande 4.não quero dinheiro eu só quero amar 5.levada louca 6.arere 7.de ladinho 8.flor de reggae 9.mega beijo 10.regionagua 11.não me conte os seus problemas 12.cade voce 13.a galera/a banda 14.céu da boca 15.chorando se foi 16.piriripompom 17.quando a chuva passar 18.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 19.eh maravilha 20.to na rua 21.empurra-empurra cidades 1.Salvador 2.Recife 3.Barcelona 4.Madrid 5.Lisboa 6.Rio de Janeiro 7.São Paulo 8.Brasília 9.Tocantins 10.Porto Alegre 11.Belo Horizonte 12.Macapá 13.Sergipe 14.Salvador 15.São Paulo 16.Palmas 17.Tubarão 18.Espírito Santos 19.Manaus 20.Porto Seguro 21.Minas Gerais 22.Palmas 23.Vitória 24.Itu 25.Teresina 26.Natal 27.Fernandopólis 28.Atlantida 29.Rio de Janeiro 30.Belém 31.Aracajú 32.Vitória da conquista 33.Goiania 34.Governador Valadares 35.Pato Branco 36.Santa Catarina 37.Brasília 38.Fernandópolis 39.Amapá 40.Chapéco 41.Santa Catarina 42.Tubarão 43.Rio de Janeiro 44.Salvador Ivete Sangalo album Ao vivo no Maracanã Rio de Janeiro 2007 1.Abalou 2.festa 3.sorte grande 4.não quero dinheiro só quero amar 5.berimbau metalizado 6.flor do reggae 7.não vou ficarSamuel Rosa 8.ilumina 9.não precisar mudarSaulo Fernandes 10.Corazion partioAlejandro Sanz 11.Sá marina 12.a galera 13.dengo de amor 14.chorando se foi 15.mega beijo 16.céu da boca 17.bota pra feverAsa de aguía 18.quando a chuva passar 19.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 20.eu sei que vou te amar 21.deixo 22.medleyMc Buchecha 23.Pais Tropical 24.Arere 25.Taj Mahal Ivete sangalo festival de verão 2008 1.abalou 2.festa 3.sorte grande 4.não quero dinheiro 5.flor do reggae 6.berimbau metalizado 7.pais tropical 8.arere 9.não precisar mudar 10.bota pra fever 11.chorando se foi 12.dengo de amor 13.piriripompom 14.toda boa 15.favela 16.não me conte seus problemas 17.a galera 18.céu da boca Ivete Sangalo album perfil 2008 1.arere 2.sorte grande 3.abalou 4.berimbau metalizado 5.a lua que eu te dei 6.deixo 7.quando a chuva passar 8.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 9.flor do reggae 10.eva 11.tá tudo bem 12.de ladinho 13.carro velho 14.canibal 15.festa 16.perere Ivete Sangalo album Veveta e Saulinho e a casinha amarela 2008 1.bicho 2.fantasia 3.fruru 4.a casa amarela 5.mundo de lela 6.sensacional 7.é bom viajar 8.funk do xixi 9.maria flor 10.sonoXuxa 11.enfim vencer Ivete Sangalo Turne Maracanã 2008-2009 1.abalou 2.festa 3.sorte grande 4.não quero dinheiro 5.canibal 6.perere 7.empurra-empurra 8.berimbau metalizado 9.não vou esperar 10.não precisa mudar 11.bota pra fever 12.levada louca 13.corazion partido 14.a galera 15.dengo de amor 16.chorando se foi,preta 17.céu da boca 18.quando a chuva passar 19.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 20.deixo 21.pais tropical 22.Arere cidades 1.Rio de Janeiro 2.Salvador 3.Campina Grande 4.São Luiz 5.Lisboa 6.Cascavel 7.Ponta Grossa 8.Curitibá 9.João Monlevade 10.Americana 11.Luanda 12.Madrid 13.Rio de janeiro 14.Montes Claros 15.Guaxupé 16.Araçatuba 17.Colina 18.Brasília 19.Palmas 20.Fortaleza 21.Luiz Corréia 22.Recife 23.São Gonçalo 24.Rio de janeiro 25.Vitória 26.Goiania 27.Fernandópolis 28.Uberaba 29.Macapá 30.Manaus 31.Belém 32.Arapiraca 33.Aracajú 34.Maceió 35.Salvador 36.Lavras 37.Nova Iguaçu 38.Tubarão 39.Chapecó 40.Porto Alegre 41.São Luiz 42.Porto Seguro 43.Governador Valadares 44.Belo Horizonte 45.São Bernado do campo 46.Socoraba 47.Franca 48.Campo Grande 49.Porto Alegre 50.Londrina 51.São Carlos 52.Florianópolis 53.Rio de janeiro 54.Belém 55.Teresina 56.Itu 57.Caraguatuba 58.Vitória da Conquista 59.Arraial d´ajuda 60.Salvador-reinvellon Ivete Sangalo ao vivo no Reinvellon Enchanté 31/12/2008 1.Dalila 2.levada louca 3.empurra-empurra 4.to na rua 5.berimbau metalizado 6.bota pra fever 7.ilumina 8.eva 9.alo paixão 10.beleza rara 11.abalou 12.festa 13.sorte grande 14.não quero dinheiro só quero amar 15.tindolele 16.pinel por voce 17.festa 18.chiclete 19.cachaça 20.toda boa 21.favela 22.piriripompom 23.não me conte seus problemas 24.buguersinha 25.a galera 26.dengo de amor 27.chorando se foi 28.preta 29.nega do cabelo duro 30.não precisar mudar 31.céu da boca 32.flor do reggae 33.vai chega em casa 34.Pais Tropical 35.Arere 36.Dalila Ivete sangalo carnaval ao vivo em recife 2009 1.Dalila 2.levada louca 3.empurra-empurra 4.to na rua 5.bota pra fever 6.pais tropical 7.ilumina 8.sorte grande 9.não quero dinheiro 10.abalou 11.na base do beijo 12.a galera 13.chorando se foi 14.céu da boca 15.berimbau metalizado Ivete Sangalo album Pode entrar 2009 1.Balakbak 2.eu to vendo 3.brumárioLulu Santos 4.agora eu já sei 5.teus olhosMarcelo Camelo 6.meu maior presente 7.completoSan Galo 8.na base do beijo 10.dalila 11.sintonia e desejoAviões do forro 12.oba oba 13.viver com amor 14.vale maisSaulo Fernandes 15.meu segredo 16.quanto ao tempoCarlinhos Brown 17.Muito obrigado AxéMaria Bethania 18.fã 19.não me faça espera Ivete Sangalo Turne Pode entrar 2009 1.Bota Pra Fever 2.pais tropical 3.berimbau metalizado 4.eu to vendo 5.ilumina 6.abalou 7.festa 8.sorte grande 9.não quero dinheiro só quero amar 10.buguersinha 11.na base do beijo 12.balabak 13.a galera 14.chorando-se foi 15.preta 16.céu da boca 17.mulher brasileiraboa 18.favela 19.kuduru 20.balacobaco 21.agora eu já sei 22.cade dalila 23.arere cidades 1.Macaé 2.Tamandaré 3.João Pessoa 4.Cabo Frio 5.Guarapari 6.Aracajú 7.Salvador 8.Guarujá 9.Içara 10.Planeta Atlantida 11.Praia do Forte 12.Recife 13.Salvador 14.Bauru 15.Araras 16.Jundiá 17.Belo Horizonte 18.Ribeirão Preto 19.Bragança Paulista 20.São José do Rio Preto 21.Rio de Janeiro 22.Fortaleza 23.Macéio 24.Pedro Leopoldo 25.Campos Jordão 26.Caldas Novas 27.Americana 28.Fortaleza 29.Teresina 30.Salvador 31.Imperatriz 32.Brasília 33.São Vincente 34.Itapetininga 35.São Paulo 36.Campo Grande 37.São Paulo 38.Monte Claros 39.Fortaleza 40.Recife 41.São Paulo 42.Nova Iguaçu 43.Volta Arredondada 44.Vitória 45.Xerém 46.Aracajú 47.Rio de Janeiro 48.Salvador 49.Natal 50.Porto Alegre 51.Salvador Ivete Sangalo ao vivo Reinvellon Enchanté 31/12/2009 1.Base do Beijo 2.arere 3.flores 4.empurra-empurra 5.adeus ano velho feliz ano novo 6.festa 7.sorte grande 8.não quero dinheiro só quero amar 9.to na rua 10.mulher boa 11.favela 12.piriripompom 13.kuduro 14.base do beijo 15.dalila 16.oba oba 17.ivete sangalo e vanessa da mata 18.Porem Vanessa da Mata 19.sintonia de desejo 20.muito obrigado axé 21.carro velho 22.a galera 23.céu da boca 24.abalou 25.balakbak 26.bota pra fever 27.levada louca 28.carnavalinstrumental 29.agora eu já sei 30.faz tempo 31.berimbau metalizado 32.brumário 33.eu to vendo 34.pais tropical Ivete Sangalo album duetos 2010 1.corazion partio-Alejandro Sanz 2.estrela cadente-Alexandre Pires 3.se eu não te amasse tanto-Roberto Carlos 4.teus olhos-Marcelo Camelo 5.além mar-Asa de Aguia 6.não precisar ficar-Samuel Rosa 7.céu da boca-Gilberto Gil 8.não me conte seus problemas-Banda Eva 9.chão da praça-Margareth Menezes 10.por causa de voce,menina-Jorge Ben Flor 11.ajayo-Luiz Caldas 12.muito obrigado axé-Maria Bethania 13.dunas-Rosa Passos 14.Não precisar mudar-Saulo Fernandes 15.sintonia e desejo-Aviões do Forró 16.amor que fica-Zezé di Camargo e Luciano 17.tempos modernos-Netinho 18.quanto ao tempo-Carlinhos Brown 19.Medley-MC Buchecha 20.Back at one-Brian Mcnight 21.E agora nós-Sorriso Maroto Ivete Sangalo rock in rio lisboa 2010 1.Base do beijo 2.dalila 3.levada louca 4.berimbau metalizado 5.sorte grande 6.não quero dinheiro 7.festa 8.oba oba 9.a galera 10.chorando se foi/preta 11.céu da boca 12.agora eu já sei 13.arere 14.pais tropical Ivete Sangalo Turne Madison 2010 1.Brasileiro 2.acelera ae 3.dalila 4.floresépico 5.desejo de amar 6.darte-part Juanes 7.pra falar de voce 8.balakbak 9.human nature 10.pensando em nós dois-seu Jorge 11.me abraça/eternamente/tá tudo bem/pegue aí 12.where it begins-Nelly Furtado 13.Eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 14.meu maio presentede telão 15.easy 16.ahora ya séeu já sei-Diogo torres 17.meu segredo 18.berimbau metalizado 19.qui bele 20.festa 21.sorte grande 22.na base do beijo cidades 1.Tamandaré 2.João Pessoa 3.Guarapari 4.Guarujá 5.Marechal Deodoro 6.Florianópolis 7.Salvador 8.Aracajú 9.São Paulo 10.Salvador 11.Rio das Ostras 12.São Gonçalo 13.Recife 14.Natal 15.Maringá 16.Goiania 17.Limeira 18.Rio de Janeiro 19.Gravatá 20.São Luiz 21.Belo Horizonte 22.Mogi Iguaçu 23.Ribeirão Preto 24.Campo de Goytacazes 25.Rio de Janeiro 26.Itabaiana 27.São Paulo 28.Ponta Grossa 29.Poço das Caldas 30.Taubaté 31.Lisboa 32.Juazeiro 33.Pato de Minas 34.Itu 35.Itaipava 36.Tatui 37.Mossoró 38.Fortaleza 39.Vitória da conquista 40.Dourados 41.Chapada de Guimarães 42.Jáu 43.Campo Verde 44.Palmas 45.Brasília 46.Crato 47.Florianópolis 48.Sidernópolis 49.Fortaleza 50.Recife 51.João Pessoa 52.Lucas 53.Varginha 54.Vitória 55.Rio de Janeiro 56.Uberaba 57.Goiania 58.Manaus 59.Macapá 60.Miami 61.Worcester 62.Nova York 63.Toronto 64.Dallas 65.Aracajú 66.Saúpe 67.Macéio 68.Roma 69.Uberlandia 70.Nova Iguaçu 71.Porto Alegre 72.Teresina 73.Juiz de Fora 74.Brasília 75.Porto Seguro 76.Salvador 77.Guarulhos 78.São Paulo 79.Alfenas 80.Barra Mansa 81.Campinas 82.Cachoeira de Itapemrim 83.Florianópolis 84.Belo Horizonte 85.Ribeirão Preto 86.São Paulo 87.Socoraba 88.Belém 89.Natal 90.Rio de Janeiro 91.Pato Branco 92.São José do Rio Preto 93.São Bernado do Campo 94.Porto Seguro 95.Ilhéus 96.Recife Ivete Sangalo Reveillon Axé Moi em Recife 31/12/2010 1.Acelera ae 2.pais tropical 3.arere 4.desejo de amar 5.to na rua 6.dalila 7.floresépico 8.dancin days 9.canibal 10.empurra-empurra 11.pra falar de voce 12.balakbak 13.perere 14.me pegue ai 15.eternamente 16.me abraça 17.tá tudo bem 18.bug bug bye bye 19.abalou 20.sorte grande 21.não quero dinheiro só quero amar 22.festa 23.pensando em nós dois 24.levada louca 25.qui bele 26.agora eu já sei 27.eva 28.alo paixão 29.beleza rara 30.berimbau metalizado 31.darte 32.Base do Beijo Ivete Sangalo Turne Madison 2.0 2011 1.Brasileiro 2.acelera ae 3. dalila 4.floresépico 5.desejo de amar 6.pais tropical 7.empurra-empurra 8.darte 9.pra falar de voce 10.balakbak 11.human nature 12.pensando em nós dois 13.me abraça,eternamente,pegue ai,tá tudo bem 14.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 15.meu maior presente 16.easy 17.ahora ya seieu já sei 18.meu segredo 19.berimbau metalizado 20.qui bele 21.festa/sorte grande 22.não quero dinheiro 23. base do beijo 24.tá vendo aquela lua 25.a galera 26.preta 27.chorando se foi 28.bota pra fever 29.levada louca 30.to na rua 31.Arere cidades 1.Guarujá 2.Macéio 3.Fortaleza 4.João Pessoa 5.Guarapari 6.Aracajú 7.São Paulo 8.Boa Vista 9.Manaus 10.fest verão Ivete Sangalo Fest Verão 2011 ao vivo em Salvador 1.acelera ae 2.arere 3.dalila 4.desejo de amar 5.festa 6.sorte grande 7.não quero dinheiro 8.berimbau metalizado 9.abalou 10.balakbak 11.pensando em nós dois 12.pais tropical 13.flores 14.qui bele 15.agora eu já sei 16.Base do beijo de volta as cidades 11.Recife Ivete Sangalo Recife Cia e Folia 2011 1.Acelera ae 2.arere 3.desejo de amar 4.dalila 5.berimbau metalizado 6.balakbak 7.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 8.pra falar de voce 9.pensando em nós dois 10.sorte grande 11.festa 12.não quero dinheiro 13.empurra-empurra 14.levada louca 15.to na rua 16.agora eu já sei 17.Base do Beijo de volta as cidades 12.Balnéario de Camboriu 13.Atlantida Ivete Sangalo ao vivo Planeta Atlantida 2011 1.Acelera ae 2.Arere 3.pais tropical 4.levada louca 5.to na rua 6.berimbau metalizado 7.balakbak 8.sorte grande 9.não quero dinheiro 10.abalou 11.festa 12.desejo de amar 13.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 14.agora eu já sei 15.Base do Beijo de volta as cidades 14.Niteroi 15.Nova York 16.Piracicaba 17.Salvador 18.Cabo do Santo Agostinho 19.Piracicaba 20.Jundiá 21.São Luiz 22.Rio de Janeiro 23.Belo Horizonte 24.Ribeirão Preto 25.Rio de Janeiro 26.São Bernado do Campo 27.Petrolina 28.Governador Valadares 29.Monte Claros 30.Curitibá 31.Pelotas 32.Rio de Janeiro 33.Lisboa 34.Porto 35.Coimbra 36.São Paulo 37.Boituva 38.Cianorte 39.Cascavel 40.Chapecó 41.Caixas do Sul 42.San Antonio de Jesus 43.Jequie 44.La Plata 45.Rondonópolis 46.Goiania 47.Joinville 48.Florianópolis 49.Guaratinguéta 50.Brasília 51.Fortaleza 52.Trindade 53.Recife 54.Taubaté 55.Vitória 56.Teresina 57.Pouso Alegre 58.São Paulo 59.Barretos 60.Belém 61.Manaus 62.Macapá 63.Aracajú 64.Maceió 65.Itaquaquecetuba 66.Rio de Janeiro 67.São Paulo 68.São João del Rey 69.Costa do Saúpe 70.Ribeirão Preto 71.Cuiabá 72.Araguaiana 73.São José do Rio Preto 74.Rio de Janeiro Ivete Sangalo ao vivo no Rock in Rio 2011 1.Brasileiro 2.acelera ae 3.abalou 4.festa 5.sorte grande 6.não quero dinheiro 7.dalila 8.desejo de amar 9.arere 10.berimbau metalizado 11.pra falar de voce 12.pensando em nós dois 13.easy 14.more than words 15.Eva,Alo Paixão,Beleza Rara 16.Base do Beijo bonus 17.Pais Tropical-Ivete Sangalo e Shakira de volta as cidades 75.Santa Cruz do Sul 76.Porto Alegre 77.Porto Seguro 78.São Paulo 79.Teófilo Otoni 80.Belo Horizonte 81.Uberaba 82.Colatina 83.Florianópolis 84.Caraguatatuba 85.Baúru 86.Salvador 87.Campina Grande 88.São Paulo 89.Rio de Janeiro 90.Natal 91.Rio de Janeiro 92.Porto Seguro 93.Olinda 94.Fortaleza 191 cidades Ivete Sangalo Reinvellon em Fortaleza 31/12/2011 1.Brasileiro 2.Acelera ae 3.Dalila 4.Floresépico 5.desejo de amar 6.pais tropical 7.darte 8.pra falar de voce 9.balakbak 10.human nature 11.pensando em nós dois 12.me abraça,pegue ai,tá tudo bem,eternamente 13.quando a chuva passar 14.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 15.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 16.meu maior presente 17.easy 18.ahora ya se 19.meu segredo 20.berimbau metalizado 21.a galera 22.tá vendo aquela lua 23.arere 24.chorando se foi 25.levada louca 26.empurra-empurra 27.festa/sorte grande 28.não quero dinheiro 29.qui bele 30.Base do Beijo Ivete Sangalo Turne Madison 3.0 2012 1.Brasileiro 2.Acelera ae 3.dalila 4.floresépico 5.pais tropical 6.desejo de amar 7.darte 8.pra falar de voce 9.balakbak 10.human nature 11.tá tudo,pegue ai,me abraça,eternamente 12.quando a chuva passar 13.pensando em nós dois 14.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 15.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 16.meu maior presente 17.easy 18.agora eu já sei 19.meu segredo 20.berimbau metalizado 21.qui bele 22.arere 23.levada-louca 24.to na rua 25.abalou 26.festa/sorte grande 27.não quero dinheiro 28.Base do Beijo cidades 1.Salvador 2.Assunção 3.Lisboa 4.Eunápolis 5.Recife 6.São João de Boa Vista 7.Araçatuba 8.Crato 9.Brasília 10.Fortaleza 11.Vitória 12.Buenos Aires 13.Macapá 14.Belém 15.Manaus 16.Igrejinha 17.São Paulo 18.Paulo Afonso 19.Saúpe 20.Serrinha 21.São Luiz 22.Casimiro de Abréu 23.Rivera 24.Porto Seguro 25.Recife 26.Porto Real 27.Alfenas 28.Mossoró 29.Ribeirão Preto 30.Florianópolis 31.São Paulo 32.Nova Benécia 33.Belo Horizonte 34.Salvador 35.Natal 36.Porto Seguro 37.Macéio Ivete Sangalo album Ivete,Gil e Caeteno 2012 1.a novidade 2.toda menina bahiana 3.o meu amor 4.tá combinado 5.a linha e o linho 6.a luz de tieta 7.tigresa 8.voce é linda 9.atras da porta 10.super homen 11.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 12.olhos nos olhos 13.drão 14.dom do Iludir 15.amor até o fim Ivete Sangalo Reveillon absoluto ultimo show da turne Madison 2012/2013 1.Acelera ae 2.arere 3.berimbau metalizado 4.dalila 5.desejo de amar 6.festa 7.sorte grande 8.não quero dinheiro 9.abalou 10.pra falar de voce 11.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 12.pais tropical 13.bota pra fever 14.dancin days 15.balakbak 16.easy 17.quando a chuvar passar 18.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 19.no brilho desse olhar 20.real fantasia 21.agora eu já sei 22.dançando 23.qui bele 24.empurra-empurra 25.vejo o sol e a lua 26.levada louca 27.to na rua 28.pensando em nós dois 29.more than words 30.vejo aquela lua 31.floresépico 32.bota pra fever 33.darte 34.Base do Beijo Ivete Sangalo album Real Fantasia 2012 1.Vejo o Sol e a Lua 2.no brilho desse olhar 3.balançando diferente 4.dançando 5.só nós dois 6.só num sonho 7.delira na guajira 8.real fantasia 9.puxa,puxa 10.no meio do povão 11.essa distancia 12.isso não se faz 13.me levem embora 14.eu nunca amei alguém como te amei Ivete Sangalo Turne Real Fantasia 2012 1.No brilho desse olhar 2.real fantasia 3.dalila 4.arere 5.no meio do povão 6.delira na guadilijira 7.acelera ae 8.só num sonho 9.sorte grande 10.não quero dinheiro 11.se eu não te amasse tanto assim 12.me levem embora 13.quando a chuva passar 14.isso não se faz 15.vejo o sol e a lua 16.dançando 17.chorando se foi 18.preta 19.céu da boca 20.manda ver 21.flor do reggae 22.eu nunca amei alguém com te amo 23.essa distancia 24.desejo de amar 25.levada louca 26.to na rua 27.empurra-empurra cidades 1.Fortaleza 2.Guarujá 3.Brejo Santo 4.Cabedelo 5.Salvador Ivete Sangalo Fest verão salvador 2013 1.abertura/Bem 2.real fantasia 3.arere 4.no meio do povão 5.berimbau metalizado 6.acelera ae 7.não quero dinheiro 8.dançando 9.no brilho desse olhar 10.baianidade de nagó 11.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 12.pagode 13.só nois dois 14.baianidade 15.base do beijo 16.Empurra-Empurra de volta as cidades 6.Sobral 7.Guarapari 8.Porto Alegre 9.Salvador 10.Buenos Aires 11.Jundiá 12.São Paulo 13.Belo Horizonte 14.Rio de Janeiro 15.Brasília 16.Brasília 17.Limoeiro 18.Rio de Janeiro 19.Oakland 20.Lynn 21.Los Angeles 22.Newark 23.Miami 24.São Paulo 25.Socoroba 26.Rio de Janeiro 27.Mata de São João 28.Serrinhas 29.Rio de Janeiro Ivete Sangalo Rock in Rio 2013 1.Pais Tropical 2.real fantasia 3.base do beijo 4.manda ver 5.vejo o sol e a lua 6.arere 7.sorte grande 8.festa 9.não quero dinheiro 10.abalou 11.eva 12.alo paixão 13.life my love 14.dançando 15.acelera ae de voltas as cidades 30.Nova Lima 31.Santarém 32.Belém 33.Porto Alegre 34.São Paulo 35.Aracajú 36.Porto Seguro 37.Teresina 38.São Luiz 39.Alfenas 40.Bauru 41.São Bernado do Campo 42.Rio de Janeiro 43.Divinópolis 44.Caldas Novas 45.Florianópolis 46.Aracruz 47.Feira de Santana 48.Rio de Janeiro 49.Carnatal 50.Brasília Ivete Sangalo ao vivo circuito brasilia 2013 1.Pais Tropical 2.real fantasia 3.arere 4.dalila 5.base do beijo 6.no meio do povão 7.berimbau metalizado 8.dançando 9.love my life 10.vejo o sol e a lua 11.no brilho desse olhar 12.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 13.tempo de alegria 14.acelera ae 15.festa 16.sorte grande 17.Não Quero Dinheiro de volta as cidades 51.Salvador 52.Guanambi 53.Recife 54.Porto Alegre 55.Brumado 56.Maceió Ivete Sangalo ao Vivo Reveillon absoluto 2013/2014 1.Tempo de Alegria 2.real fantasia 3.festa 4.sorte grande 5.não quero dinheiro 6.abalou 7.base do beijo 8.dalila 9.vejo o sol e a lua 10.berimbau metalizado 11.eva,alo paixão,beleza rara 12.dançando 13.no brilho desse olhar 14.arere 15.acelera ae 16.pais tropical 17.levada louca 18.no meio do povão 19.manda ver 20.flor do reggae/mega beijo 21.to na rua 22.empurra-empurra Ivete Sangalo 20 Anos de Sucessos 2014 ao vivo na Arena Fonte Nova Salvador 1.Tempo de Alegria 2.Acelera aedo bem,festa,sorte grande 3.na base do beijo,manda ver,pra abalar 4.vejo o sol e a lua 5.dançando 6.Obediente 7.pra frente 8.pra você parte Bell Marques 9.no meio do povão 10.berimbau metalizado 11.flor do reggae/mega beijo 12.amor que não sai 13.could you be loved 14.adeus bye bye 15.muito obrigado axé 16.beleza rara/tum,tum goiaba/pra sempre ter você/fã/miragem/Eva 17.faraó divindade do Egito/ladeira do pêlo/doce obsessão 18.no brilho desse olhar 19.me engana que eu gosto parte Alexandre Pires 20.só num sonho 21.faz tempo/deixo 22.beijo de hortelã 23.se eu não te amasse tanto assim/quando a chuva passar 24.cruisin parte Saulo Fernandes 25.real fantasia 26.cadê Dalila/música pra pular brasileira 27.levada louca 28.Empurra Empurra/Arerê Ivete Sangalo Ao Vivo no Fest Verão Salvador 2014 1.Tempo de Alegria 2.Acelera ae 3.base do beijo/manda ver 4.vejo o sol e a lua 5.dançando 6.real fantasia 7.dalila 8.pra fren Ivete Sangalo clipes 1.floresépico-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Pra Abalar 1994 2.alo paixão-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Pra Abalar 1994 3.pra abalar-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Pra Abalar 1994 4.me abraça-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Hora H 1995 5.coleção-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Hora H 1995 6.pegue ai-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Hora H 1995 7.manda ver-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Hora H 1995 8.beleza rara-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Beleza Rara 1996 9.levada louca-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Beleza Rara 1996 10.quimíca perfeita-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Beleza Rara 1996 11.eva-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Banda Eva ao vivo 1997 12.vem meu amor-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Banda Eva ao vivo 1997 13.arere-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Banda Eva ao vivo 1997 14.de ladinho-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Eva eu e Voce 1998 15.carro-velho-Ivete Sangalo e Banda Eva album Eva eu e Voce 1998 16.se eu não te amasse tanto assim-Ivete Sangalo album Ivete 1999 17.canibal-Ivete Sangalo album Ivete 1999 18.tá tudo bem-Ivete Sangalo album Ivete 1999 19.to na rua-Ivete Sangalo album Ivete 1999 20.bug bug bye bye-Ivete Sangalo album Beat box 2000 21.a lua que eu te dei-Ivete Sangalo album Beat box 2000 22.empurra-empurra-Ivete Sangalo album Beat box 2000 23.perere-Ivete Sangalo album Beat box 2000